On a telecommunications system where data is transmitted within timeslots, synchronisation of the receiving termination with the data stream is achieved by detection of timeslot zero (TSO) synchronisation signals. It is possible for the data in a timeslot other than TSO to "mimic" the TSO signals, either accidentally or even as a result of deliberate interference. This mimic will obviously create confusion as to which is the real TSO synchronisation signal.